The pick of light
by Leila1
Summary: CCS/GW Sakura has progressed since the battle with Eriol. But the jalous Li Clan has send her to the future. She land just near a mansion of Quatre where the five Gundam pilots are staying to celebrate the end of the war against marimeya!
1. Banishment

The pick of Light  
  
I was never the one to do auther note, or even fanfictions, but this idea came to me like thousands of others, but I'm trying to write this one because I never saw a Gundam Wings/Card Captor Sakura pure crossover before. I warn you, it's a bit out of character but just in the way I imagined Sakura to grow up.  
  
A bit to navigate in this fic correctly: Otou-san: father Baka: idiot Iie: no Haï: yes Omake o korosu : basically 'I will kill you'. This is the favorite sentence of our dear perfect soldier. "...": person speaking '...': person thinking *...*: ghost or card speaking : when there is a dialogue I think for now it is enough. Disclamer : I don't own nor Card Captor Sakura nor Gundam wings. Now on with the story :  
  
Prologue :  
  
"I'm so glad I managed to separate Yukito and Yue, they'll be able to live normaly." Exclaimed Sakura "Except, Sakura, that now, there are two persons that look like Yukito." Remarked Tomoyo "Hoeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!"  
  
######flash#######  
  
"Great Sakura, you're doing well in learning how to control your powers, you'll soon be as skillful as Clow Read." Said Eriol  
  
######flash#######  
  
*Sakura, from now on, I'm going to visit you in you dreams to help you and to spend time with my daughter. I will also inform you if you're batteling some one, how to do to win.* explained Clow  
  
"Hoe !!! What am I going to call you ? Because there is Otou-san, and Eriol that I call father."  
  
*Maybe,...Dad. It's an English word. And I am going to teach you not only magic but different languages or subjects.*  
  
######flash#######  
  
"Are you sure Tomoyo that you want me to transform you into a guardian ?" "Haï Sakura, it'll allow me to live as long as you, remember the spell you threw to the cards? at the guardians's demand; the one that said that the cards and the guardians will join you in death. I wont be miserable. And, Sakura, remember that I want to have a human aparence, have bat wings and that my color is purple."  
  
######flash#######  
  
-Why do you want to kill me? exclaimed Sakura, she was fifteen. -Because the only way for us to have the cards under our control is to kill you. Answered an Elder -But I'm going to marry the head of your clan, I'll be under you're control, Elders. Then she looked up to her fiancee with pleading eyes. -I'm sorry Sakura, I can't do anything, they are the ones in command. -Iie! Bastards!! All of you!!! But it's not in killing me that you'll have the cards, for as soon as I will die, they'll die with me. Don't you agree with me guardians ? -Haï Sakura, it's because we don't want another mistress that we asked that. And also for this eventuality. Said Kero -You win Card mistress, we're not going to kill you but send you elsewhere until we manage to gain control over the cards and the guardians. A portail or vortex opened under her feet and she fell with a startled cry.  
  
Hundreds of years later, A.C. 179 :  
  
We see all the pilots at Quatre's mansion. It's the first time they're all together since the end of the war. " I don't understand why we are celebrating the anniversary of the war."Mumbled Wufei under his breath. " Don't be so picky Wu-man, it is just a pretext to gather up like old time." Guess who said this ? And Duo carried on, fearing for his life."Did you get the princess stalker out of your back Heero ? "Omake o korosu, Maxwel." Swered Heero "Please no fighting" intervened Quatre "you might broke something" "But Quat-chan, is your house more important than my life?" winned Duo "Euh, no" sweatdroped Innocence. "Weak of you Winner, and weak onna who don't want us to join the preventers until we finished school, it's not like they asked us if we had study to do when they enrolled us as Gundam Pilots." Exploded Wufei "It's not so bad." tried the pilot 04 "Speak for you, we're in the peacecraft academie, it means that Perfect Soldier here has to put up with the stalker." "At least we're all together in the same class." Tried to pacifie Quatre Then, interupting the discussion a sudden shade fell on the G-boys. They looked up to see what it was and were greeted by the sight of a vortex forming in the sky in front of the Winner mansion. "Woa, exclaimed Duo, the aliens are coming to invide us." "This are not aliens, braided baka, it's a vortex." Replied Wufei "What is this thing doing on earth, I belived that they only existed in space." Quatre said "Hey, look! something is falling!" exclaimed Duo Effectively a form could be seen falling from the vortex. The form was vaguely human...  
  
Chapter 1 :  
  
Sometime before:  
  
We can see in a black background a girl in her fifteens falling head first. She is the only peak of light in the darkness. Her short auburn hair flows lightly in an invisible breeze. As she is falling, her clothes are plaqued on her body, showing the curves of a child becoming woman. Her clothes are composed of a skort of a cream color along a golden belt, a coat, also cream with yellow and pink embroided onto it, and yellow slippers. Her hand is gripping a staff, standing 5'8" pink, with a red gem incrusted at the bottom, and, at the top, a golden five-pointed star encircled by a circle with white angel wings on each side of the star. The staff is elegant and give an impression of power and mystery. Even if the girl looks like a sorceress, she looks too novice to have an object of such row power. Then, slowly she opened to the world eyes of the purest green, proving to the world the meaning of the saying: "The eyes are the windows of the soul". 'Where am I? What happened? Oh yes, she through sadly, the Elders. I hope they won't suffer much. Kero-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Yue-san, Ruby-chan, Suppy- chan, where are you now? But first where am I? I have the staff, but no cards to work with. But I aren't powerless as I'm sure the Li-clan think I am. She chuckled mentally. The lessons with Dad really paid off. It's all black in there, When will I arrive to this new place? Until I arrived I'm going to remind myself all the spells I will surely need. The fly spell to begin with for when I arrive it'll surprise me if I have a harmless landing. Then some spells to survive by myself, a spell to have food, to have a shelter, to have new clothes, to built a fire... but it will be so tiring, I know that Dad created the cards not only to have company but also not to do much work. The cards drain practicaly no energy compared to the spells used. The worse are the attack spells, but I'm going to need them if the place I'm going is not, let say, friendly. Oh god, I hope to retrive my friends quickly, I'm so lonely, and who will help me to control myself when I have a vision? No one will run in the house screaming about stolen sweets or a competition between some of the cards that turned out with an accident. The spell to call a little fire is dnammoc Sakura I, thgil fo secrof Ô, Star fo rewop Ô, Fire. Or no one to run around the house splashing water everywhere in order to bath Suppy-chan. The spells are so long too......' As long as she saw nothing but darkness, the girl we all know as Sakura kept rambling in her mind about all the things her friends did before, or the spells she'll need. Then finally, after an hour or so, Sakura saw a bright light under her. When she went completely out of the vortex, she was momentarily blinded. But recovering quickly began chanting the fly spell. dnammoc Sakura I dniw fo secrof Ô, Star fo rewop Ô, Fly It took all her concentration to dirige herself. She took a look around and only saw a mansion a little ahead of her, otherwise there was only nature. On the horizon she could see a town but it was far enought so that no one there could have seen anything. On the other hand the people in the Mansion must have seen her and were probably wondering about the vortex or her now that said vortex had closed. 'Unless this world is one of magic and I'm on for some trouble.' Unfortunatly Sakura didn't pick anything that felt as a powerful magic source in the fifty or so kilometers (a trick she picked from Clow). She landed and headed toward the mansion. In her mind she prepared herself for what she was going to say: 'Oh hi! I think you just saw me falling from a vortex and flying. I just wonder if you could tell what year it is, or if I'm on earth. Sure Sakura, they have persons that come and say that everyday. It sucks.' Eventually she arrived in front of the mansion where she saw five boys (that I'm too lazy to describe) waiting for her. The first question that welcomed her was: "Are you an Alien?" The other four looked either ashamed for the blond, annoyed for the Chinese and Japenese looking ones or indiferent for the last one. 'At least, she though I know that here they speak English, I must be on earth.' "Would you excuse my friend miss, said the blond, can I help you?" "Haï..., she hesitated, if the question is not too stange, could you please tell me if I'm still on earth and where exactly, and what year it is." "Of course, we're on earth in the Sanq Kindom. We're in A.C. 199." What does "A.C." stand for?" "For after colony. And seeing the way she palled he quickly added, you seem lost, you can stay here if you want." As he was the one talking, Sakura assumed the Arabian boy was the owner of the mansion. "Thanks but won't I be a bother? You already have guests." "No, my house is big enough, and it's not the only one." "I don't trust her, murmured the Chinese one in the ear of the Arabian." "But Wu-man, complained the one who had spoken first, she's a babe, let her stay." "If we let you stay, will you answer some questions? asked suddently the one with a bang of hair that covered one of his eyes." "Sure, you deserve that. I have no reasons to hide you why I fell throught a vortex, or why I can fly, she said ironicly" The blond looked a little ashamed at her words. "I'm sorry but I knew you would react like this. Magic doesn't exist here, does it?" "Heu..., no. What do you mean magic? " "How else would I fly?" "A Mobill Doll? He said hopefully." "What's a Mobile Doll?" "It's, Quatre searched his words for someone not from here, it's like a giant robot. You know what is a robot, don't you?" "Haï, I know what is a robot. Maybe it'll help me if you tell me what A.D.2001 evoques for you." "It was three hundred years ago, answered the Japenese." "Thanks. Anyway can I know your names? It'll help a great deal if I knew how to call you." "Sure babe, I'm Duo. The one who invited you is Quatre. The one who said he doesn't trust you is Wufei or Wu-man. At this "Wu-man" fumed with anger. The Japenese one is Heero and the last with the bangs is Trowa." 'Okay... apparently the only one remotly normal is Quatre. But now I have to tell them my name. Should I tell the truth? Why not? I mean with 300 years behind, it'll be amazing if someone from my time was still alive. Even the Elders can't live that long. The Elders...' As she thought of them her face darkened. The others wondered what could make her so angry. "Ah, miss.." "Sakura, she provided." "Miss Sakura, if you want we'll head for the dining-room and you will tell us about yourself." 'What a polit way to say they are going to interrogate me. He is very kind but tortured, though I don't know why. In fact they are all tortured by something. The strange thing is that they all have a strong aura. It doesn't mean they have magic but they are powerful. Hey! What is it? A ray is parting from each and is going somewhere in the house. It's a link with something or someone!' She realised 'Either their soulmates that they know off, either object they have gone through much with them. And MobileDolls? I hope Dad is going to tell me about it tonight.' They were all looking at her expectantly, she then realised. "Sure, why not? You're the one in charge." As they headed for the house, they began posing questions. "What was this vortex about Miss Sakura?" "It was a way to transport me here" "Why here Sakura-san?" Asked Heero, she now knew was japenese. "Watashi dayemo know, she answered" "What did you say?" Asked Duo "She said she doesn't know", completed for her Heero. "You understood?" The comprension drawed in his eyes. It was Japenese!, "are you Japenese?", he asked for confirmation. "Haï but I don't think my Japan has something to do with yours." "What do you mean?" "You said that A.D. 2001 was 3 hundreds years ago..." They waited for the suite, "...I come from A.D." "You mean that you're 3 hundreds year old!" Duo looked amazed. "Don't you understand anything? The vortex transported me from my time to yours." "You said you used magic. Does it mean that magic existed at your time?" "Not really. And I'm sure it still exist. But like in A.D. 2001, the magic is hidden and not well known. The time when magic was current go back to centuries before my birth. When I inherited my magic, only... she counted on her fingers, ...ten or so person knew of magic in my life circle. " "You inherited your magic?!" "Haï, my magic is a bit unique. Otherwise every magical person is born with his/her powers. Then it depend if he/she knows he/she has them and if he/she finds someone in his/her family or someone else to teach him the way of magic. There is basically two sort of magic. The Occidental magic which work with the elements and spells or even potions. And the Oriental magic which works with spirits of god or of elementals and magicals artefacts." "And the third?", inquired Wufei who was entranced by what she said. She knew better than all his past teacher about magic even if she only was a weak onna. "The third is the most powerful of them and the most simple to use. Even if the access to it is the most closed. The third is the union of both magic. One that only requier to have enought power, to enter a magical circle and take vows. Also all the third magic users can access the other magics whereas it is not true for the Oriental and Occidental magic." "And what a weak onna like you use like magic?" "I am the heir of the first person who developed the third type of magic. I am the only real user alive of this sort of magic. The Clow Magic. Even if the Li-clan boast about being Clow's descendants and to manipulate his magic. The only thing they do is teach to their children the two first type of magic. Not the one that combine the two at the same time." "And what's the difference between learning the two first type of magic and learning the third?" "The members of the Li-clan don't enter the magic circle." "It's very nice this stories about magic but I want some answers or Omake o korosu", warned Heero while pointing his gun at Sakura's face. "Stop it Heero, said Duo, you're scaring her." 'I knew that I would need some shield spells along with some attack spells.'thought Sakura. "dnamoc Sakura, noitcetorp fo secrof, Ô Star fo rewop, Ô Shield" she murmured "What the..."  
  
End for now. For those who reviewed, English is not my native language so maybe one of you could help me and correct my errors Leila 


	2. knowing the host

The pick of light  
  
I'm back. I finally managed to write the next chapter down. I'm sory for the delay but there was some problems with my computer, I had to re-write everything and I was too lazy to work seriously on it. I'm also sorry for the poor grammar and spelling but I'm not good in English. Any correction from anyone would be appreciated. The usual: Neither Gundam Wing nor Card Captor Sakura belong to me.  
  
"It's very nice this stories about magic but I want some answers or Omake o korosu," warned Heero while pointing his gun at Sakura's face. "Stop it Heero, said Duo, you're scaring her." 'I knew that I would need some shield spells along with some attack spells.'thought Sakura. "dnamoc Sakura, noitcetorp fo secrof, Ô Star fo rewop, Ô Shield" she murmured "What the..." Chapter 2 The Gundam pilots were surprised to say the last when the gun Heero was holding was pushed back by a light pink field which surounded their guest. "You can be pretty idiot when you want to. I am not defenceless even without my cards." "Cards? Like in the rumored Clow cards which disapeared a thousand years ago?" Asked Wufei. "The same, exept that they are no longuer named Clow cards but Sakura cards." "How a girl like you was chosen by the great Clow Reed, when they should have gone to the Li-clan? Did you stole them?" "The cards weren't suposed to go to the Li-clan. If they were, why would the Book be in Japan? And Clow chose me because I am his daughter." "You're the daughter of Clow!! exclaimed Wufei and you said that he was dead hundreds years ago. Unless he like you traveled with a vortex..." "No, you misunderstood. When he died he reincarnated in two persons and one is my father. I am his half daughter and heir. " "She still said she would answer some questions", murmured Trowa. "Didn't I just? I answered the questions you asked me. If you're not satisfied with what I said ask your own questions." "Who do you work for, blurted out Heero." "You're really stupid you know Yui, snorted Wufei. If she comes from hundred years ago she can't be working for someone here." "Why don't we let Miss Sakura alone for a while? She is staying with us so if any one of us comes up with a question I'm sure Miss Sakura will be delighted to answer", interrupted Quatre. "Sure, delighted, repeted Sakura. I'm making an agreement with you, you let me stay here and I answer all your questions." "Deal they agreed in unisson. Then Duo added, Does it mean you will answer me if I ask: Do you have a boyfriend?" "She looked so saddened that Wufei threatened Duo with his katana to cut his braid if he didn't stoped asking stupid questions." "Don't make such of a fuss over me. I even had a fiance but now he surely is dead. Even if he wasn't I wouldn't forgive him for what he did." "What did he do?" Asked the softest way possible Quatre. "He betrayed me and gave me to my enemies." The boys looked speachlessly as Sakura went out the room. Quatre followed closely after to show her to her bedroom. The guys then discuted a moment about her. They agreed that she would stay as long as they didn't know more about her. Quatre said softly that they shoudn't bother her as she was so sad but that answers were necessary. They bid each other goodnight, hoping that there would not be another mission to stop them from discovering the mistery of their host.  
  
The next morning. "Miss Sakura, . Miss Sakura, wake up. We are all waiting for you." "Please Kero, five more minutes.." "But I'm not Kero, Miss Sakura." "Quatre, don't insist, the babe must be tired, let her sleep", intervened a new voice. "But we need to talk to her. It's already eight thirty, and the doctors want to see us at nine thirty for our training. And they want to know about Sakura, her case interest them. So we have to wake her up so that she could come with us." "QUATRE, I have the perfect solution." We hear whispering. There seem to be some protests but finally the voice identified as Quatre agreed to whatever the Duo-voice had suggested. . . . SPLASH!!! "What was that for?" Yelled the angry voice of Sakura. "I'm sorry Miss Sakura but we had to wake you up. And we have to leave soon." "Why didn't you said this earlier. Waaaa!! I'm going to be late." " Actually, you still have forty-five minutes before we have to leave", reassured her Duo. "Where are we going?" "To see our mentors." "You mean the doctors?" "How do you know about them?" asked a surprised Quatre. "Welll, Sakura blushed, I was talking with Dad and he explained all to me about you. For exemple I know you are the Gundam pilots." "Do you resent us for what we did?" Inquired Quatre worringly "Oh no, assured him Sakura, I know that you didn't have a choice. But you don't kill anyone anymore, don't you?" "Not if we can't help it", murmured darkly Duo, then he added more cheerfully : "now come down to breakfeast with us." "Yatai. Just let me put on some more decent clothes, blushing she also said: could you leave the room?" "Of course miss Sakura, anwsered Quatre as red as her. But I will stay outside your room to show you the way to the kitchen. I don't want you to get lost and my house is quite big." "That you can say, exclaimed Duo, I don't understand why you never created a map of all your mansions." And they exited.  
  
End  
  
Originnaly, this chapter was supposed to be longer but as I recived two e- mails asking me to post it I sent it unfinished. I want my readers to know that I have some difficulties to write it as it is my first fanfiction. Any help (spelling and storyboard) would be appreciated. 


End file.
